Surfaces with low wettability, as specified above, are typically used as so called lotus effect surfaces and are described for example in DE 100 15 855 A1. In accordance with this publication the outstanding feature of this type of surface is its microstructure which can be obtained by a layer deposition made up of solutions but also through electrolytic deposition. This mimics the effect observed on the leaves of the lotus plant according to which a microstructuring of the surface, which for this purpose must have projections and recesses with a radius of 5 to 100 μm, reduces the wettability for water as well as contamination particles. This enables contamination of the corresponding surface to be counteracted.